dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Awakened KR
The Awakened are a set of existing SSS Allies who can undergo an Awakening process that is similar to that of the Deify System. This will allow them to match the prowess of a Deity. Note that ally names are subject to change. The Awakened Allies Release order: View with "Expand" on the left *1st wave: King Gram & Mercedes *2nd wave: Ackard & Loki *3rd wave: Fulson & Shabelle *4th wave: Lucienne & Patta *5th wave: Windlune & Tinuvian *6th wave: Calgar & Rollo *7th wave: Yvante, Liltih & Karang *8th wave: Azur, Whay & Belle *9th wave (final): Tiel, Turq & Eirden (click names to jump) No more Awakened Allies will be released after the 9th wave. Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: Normal attack effect *Green indicates recently buffed skills. (drastic change) indicates a whole revamp of the skill. *Orange indicates recently nerfed skills. (request a skill comparison in the comments) Mercedes Awakened= |-| Original= # Recovers 410% HP of all party members. 6.1 sec # Removes debuffs and grants immunity for 8 sec for all party members. 22.5 sec # Revives one party member with 100% HP. 49.4 sec # Increases self's INT by 16% and increases DEF by 18% for all party members. # Recovers 433% of her ATK as HP for all party members upon her death, for 12 sec. 20.8 sec # Recovers HP of a single party member and increases the HP recovery to them. King Gram Awakened= |-| Original= # Inflicts 1992% damage to a one enemy and decreases its ACC by 39% for 11 sec. If the enemy wears an invincible buff then he will inflict additional 2270% damage, remove that buff and deal 50% of the final damage to surrondings. 13.0 sec # Inflicts 285% damage to all enemies for 4 sec and recover 80% HP for the damage dealt. Has a chance to stun. 22.5 sec # Makes himself invincible for 11 sec while increasing his ATK by 70%. 19.1 sec # Increases STA by 9% and DEF PEN by 32% for his entire party. # Increases his own STR by 16%. # Chance to briefly knock enemies into the air. Loki Awakened= |-| Original= # Inflicts 1989% damage to one enemy and additional 130% damage per second for 11 sec. 9.9 sec # Inflicts 1357% damage to one enemy and disable its skills for 11 sec. 12.4 sec # Inflicts 603% damage to all enemies and reduces their HP recovery by 80% for 11 sec. 20.8 sec # Increases his ATK SPD by 25 and his Weapon ATK by 23%. # If his HP drops below 60% HP he will vanish for 16 sec and gain lifesteal for 47% HP of dealt damage to enemies for 7 sec. 24.8 sec # Decreases his own Cooldowns. Ackard Awakened= |-| Original= # Inflicts 1811% damage to one enemy and stun for 12 sec. 14.6 sec # Inflicts with 100% ACC, 1949% damage to one enemy. 13.0 sec # Inflicts 671% damage to all enemies. Will instantly kill with 20% chance. 24.6 sec # Increases ATK by 13% for his entire party. # If his HP drops below 60% HP he will become invincible for 10 sec and gain 250% increased ATK for 13 sec. 26.0 sec # Increase own's DEF PEN. Translation notes to Ackard: His Area of Effect (AOE) instant kill is indeed AOE but each enemy hit will have his individual 20% chance. Fulson Awakened= |-| Original= # Inflicts 1689% damage on one enemy and silences it for 7 sec. Doubles the damage if Secret Mission is used before hand. 9.9 sec # Increases his damage by 20% and vanishes for 15 sec. 26.7 sec # Increases his ATK SPD by 137% and removes buffs with normal attacks for 15 sec. 26.0 sec # During normal attacks he will increases his own's DEX with 15% chance by 30% for 8 sec. Stacks up to a maximum of 3 times. # Increases base (!) ATK by 37%. # Stacks a normal attack buff up to 10 times that increases his normal attack. Notes: His 1st passive can have 3 individual 8.0 sec stacks. Shabelle Awakened= |-| Original= # Heals entire party for 359% HP and makes them able to silence for 7 sec with their normal attacks. 8.06 sec # Revives entire party with 50% HP and heals entire party HP by 111% of ATK for 13 sec. 65.0 sec # Makes one party member unable to fall below 1 HP and makes him immune to debuffs. Restores HP back to 100% once the duration is finished. 21.7 sec # Revives all other party members with 100% HP upon her death and heals them for 130% HP for 13 sec. 72.8 sec # Increases DEF by 12% and increases Immunity by 20% for entire party. # Can silence her target for 8.0 sec. Patta Awakened= |-| Original= #Inflicts with 100% accuracy 2288% damage to one enemy and removes its buffs. Will also detect vanished enemies. 13.0 sec #Inflicts 508% damage to entire enemy party and will refelect 50% incoming damage for 20 sec. 29.1 sec #Taunts all enemies for 29.1 sec and reduces incoming damage by 68% for him and 31% for his entire party. 32.0 sec #Reduces incoming damage from normal attacks by 25%. #Decreases enemies' EVA by 40% and passively detects vanished enemies. #Chance to stun. Lucienne Awakened= |-| Original= #Inflicts 1357% damage to one enemy and reduces its ATK by 90% for 12.0 sec. 19.8 sec #Inflicts 678% damage to all enemies and reduces their DEF by 55% for 15.0 sec. 21.8 sec #Increases her ATK by 107% and her DEF PEN by 52 for 20 sec. 26.0 sec #Increases own's ATK SPD by 29% #Has 63% additional damage when battling a boss. #Inflicts additional damage proportional HP. Notes: Its unclear whether her normal attack effects uses the maxium HP pool, the STA or the STR stats. Due to the language it can mean any of these. Aura Windlune Awakened= |-| Original= # Inflicts 1860% damage on one enemy, removes all active buffs and leaves a mark which will increase allies damage on it for 14 sec. 18.4 sec # Inflicts 1653% damage on one enemy and lowers its DEF by 72% for 15 sec. 13.0 sec # Inflicts 2687% damage on the enemy if his HP is below 35% and vanishes for 5 sec. The skill will have 100% critical chance. 5.9 sec # Increases entire party's CRIT DMG by 34. # Increases entire party's damage by 13%. # Increases her EVA. Tinuvian Awakened= |-| Original= # Inflicts 1837% damage on one enemy and 620% on surrounding ones, while poisioning all of them for 250% damage every sec, for 8 sec. 14.3 sec # Inflicts 842% damage on entire enemy party and inflicts 250% damage every second, for 8 sec. 16.9 sec # Increases her ATK SPD by 69% for 13 sec. During its effect her poisions will be have 100% critical rate. 21.5 sec # If Tinuvians HP drops below 50% she will gain heal herself for 46% of her damage dealt to enemies for 11 sec. 26.5 sec # Increases DEX by 21%. # Inflicts damage over time. Calgar Awakened= |-| Original= #'Nemesis:' Inflicts 1306% damage to entire enemy party and decreases their ATK SPD by 49% for 8 sec. 12.2 sec #'Land Anger:' Inflicts 568% damage to all enemies every 1.5 secs for 8 seconds. 70% chance to stun all affected enemies for 8 seconds. 27.9 sec #'The Leader of the Spirit Wolves:' Spirit Wolves are invoked for 20 seconds and recovers all party members' HP equal to 60% damage inflicted by the wolves. 27.3 sec #'Wolves:' Increases Weapon ATK by 27% for himself. #'Cry of Spirits:' Heals party members with 70% of the damage inflicted by Nemesis and Land Anger. Also increases DEF by 27% (unsure if this applies to Calgar only or party included). #Increases DEF pen for himself. Notes: Land Anger will strike in multiple, continues waves. Rollo Awakened= |-| Original= #'Fireworks:' Inflicts 895% damage to all enemies and has a 70% chance to stun for 10 sec. (70% chance calculated for everyone individually it seems). 18.4 sec #'Vacuum Annihilation:' Inflicts 689% damage to all enemies and (an additional) 883% to enemies with invulnerability. 13.0 sec (unsure about additional damage or if it replaces 689%) #'Over There!:' Reduces skill cooldown for Rollo by 50%. For 10 seconds, the attack damage and atk speed of her support ship will increase. #'Shell Fragments:' Adds 33% additional damage to all of Rollo's attacks. #'Support Shooting:' A pirate(viking) ship lends support to Rollo and her party members. TL note: It shoots single target attacks at enemies in set intervals. If Over There! is active its canon balls will be colored red. #'Normal Attack:' Inflicts damage to all enemies with every normal attack. Notes: Her name seems to be Rollo and not the rumored Polo, since Rollo is a name reference for a Viking who became the first ruler of Normandy. The ship from Support Shooting is placed outside the screen and not visible at any time. Yvante Awakened= |-| Original= #'Wrath of the Keeper' (Active 1) Summons suicide bomber for 15 seconds. Bomber inflicts additional damage when using normal attacks and will explode upon death dealing massive damage. 15.9 sec #'Boundary Guards' (Active 2) Summons Hell Defender to aid the party for 20 sec. Hell Defender reduces AoE damage and also taunts the enemy. 26 sec #'Nail the Devil' (Active 3) Inflicts 1069% damage and additional bleed damage of 261% per sec for 8 sec to all enemies. This skill also has a 70% chance to stun for 10.5 sec. 13.1 sec #''Bloodstains'' (Passive 1) Increases STA by 17% for entire party. #''Soul Collection'' (Passive 2) Gives entire party 32% additional damage at random. #'Normal Attack:' Buffs summoned minion. Lilith Awakened= |-| Original= #'Temptation's Touch' (Active 1) Inflicts 2647% damage to an enemy and copies all their buffs for Lilith. 9.5 sec #'Master of Curses' (Active 2) Inflicts 852% damage to all enemies and an additional 300% damage for every buff they possess. 12.4 sec #'Sweet Dreams' (Active 3) Inflicts 958% damage to all enemies and an additional 827% damage to those with protective shields. 15 sec #''Follow'' (Passive 1) Lilith's death will cause an enemy to die with her. 32.4 sec #''Eternal Nightmare'' (Passive 2) Lilith is immune to silence and increases immunity for entire party by 50. #'Normal Attack:' Renders one of target's buffs worthless. Karang Awakened= |-| Original= #'Nordic Magnum' (Active 1) Inflicts 2789% to an enemy and for 11 seconds, returns 80% of all damage received from enemy (immune to dispel?). 8.6 sec #'Nordic Crusher' (Active 2) Inflicts 1208% damage to all enemies and clears all buffs including invincibility. All normal attacks will be disabled for 10 sec. 14.9 sec #'Dividing Gnoll Driver' (Active 3) Inflicts 1501% damage to all enemies and has a 90% chance to stun for 10 sec. An additional 2101% damage is inflicted on all hidden enemies. 11.8 sec #''Hammer Hell'' (Passive 1) Reduces defense of enemies by 35%. #''Hammer Heaven'' (Passive 2) Reduces normal attack damage received by 25% for self. #'Normal Attack:' Increases own STR. Belle Awakened= |-| Original= #'Cheer up Everyone' (Active 1) Increases entire party's ATK by 61% for 15.5 sec. 22.5 sec #'Inns are Safe' (Active 2) Increases Entire Party's DEF by 54% for 15.5 sec. 22.5 sec #'Outgoing Snow!' (Active 3) Invokes an Awakened Ally for 18 sec. 20.2 sec #''Very Powerful Snow'' (Passive 1) Increases ATK Speed by 16, Critical Rate by 8, and Critical Damage by 23 for entire party. #''Reset Snow'' (Passive 2) Upon death, Snow resets skill cooldown for all party members. #'Normal Attack:' Inflicts splash damage. Whay Awakened= |-| Original= #'Immortal Phoenix' (Active 1) Invokes Phoenix for 33 sec. Phoenix has the ability to use AOE attacks and also strengthen/buff itself at regular intervals. These buffs remain for as long as Phoenix is alive (unsure). 34.1 sec #'Giant Phoenix's Breath' (Active 2) Inflicts 1216% damage to an enemy and an additional 412% damage every sec for 8 sec. 15.9 sec #'Into the Flames' (Active 3) Inflicts 1238% damage every sec to an enemy for 5 sec. 50% of the damage dealt will be recovered as HP and each attack has a chance to stun. 14.4 sec #''Life Cycle'' (Passive 1) If Whay dies while Phoenix is present, then she will be resurrected with 100% health at the Phoenix's expense. 36.1 sec #''Constant Flame'' (Passive 2) Increases ATK by 48% for Whay. #'Normal Attack:' Reduces enemy's defense. Azur Awakened= |-| Original= #'Death's Delivery' (Active 1) Inflicts 3051% damage ignoring the enemy's defense. 8.5 sec #'Warrior's Roar' (Active 2) Inflicts 1606% damage to all enemies and has a 70% chance to stun for 14.5 sec. 14.3 sec #'Beast's Advance' (Active 3) Increases ATK by 40% and Critical Damage by 70 for entire party for 19 sec. 26 sec #''Champion's Decree'' (Passive 1) Increases Def Penetration by 30 for party members. #''Beast's Breakthrough'' (Passive 2) Increases Weapon ATK by 12% for party members. #'Normal Attack:' Reduces enemy's defense. Tiel Awakened= |-| Original= #'Judgement of Kronos' (Active 1) Inflicts 2274% damage to an enemy and removes all buffs. Curses target with Judgment debuff for 12.5 sec which allows Tiel to inflict an additional 700% with every hit. 8.3 sec #'Panacea's Blessing' (Active 2) Grants Tiel and one party member invulnerability for 13.5 secs (immune to dispel). Their ATK will be increased by 127% and Critical Damage by 272. 28.4 sec #'Inviolable' (Active 3) Inflicts 1717% damage on all enemies and stuns for 9 sec. 13 sec #''Nectar's Revenge'' (Passive 1) Increases Skill Attack for party members by 30%. #''Shield of Athena'' (Passive 2) Increases INT by 17% and Def by 29% for party members. When Tiel attacks a stunned enemy, an additional 450% damage will be dealt. #'Normal Attack:' Stuns an enemy at a chance. Turq Awakened= |-| Original= #'Fire' (Active 1) Inflicts 3375% damage to one enemy and reduces their Def by 58% for 8 secs. 11.8 sec #'Red Meteor' (Active 2) Inflicts 1717% damage to all enemies. For all transmuted enemies, an additional 617% damage per sec for 12 secs will be dealt. 15.4 sec #'Curse of the Witch' (Active 3) Removes buffs on all enemies and inflicts 1462% damage. For 9.5 secs, enemies will be transmuted into frogs. In frog state, max HP is decreased by 50% and upon enemy death, will inflict 1804% surrounding damage. 17.7 sec #''Fire Shield'' (Passive 1) 20% of all damage received will be reflected. #''Enhanced Horsepower'' (Passive 2) Increases INT by 28% and Max HP by 10% for self. #'Normal Attack:' Inflicts Damage over Time. Eirden Awakened= |-| Original= #'Return to Summon' (Active 1) Inflict 3278% damage to one target and recovers 141% of damage dealt as HP. If target is a summon, it will be dismissed and Eirden will steal 80% of its attack for 12.5 seconds. 11.8 sec #'Silence' (Active 2) Inflicts 1462% damage to all enemies and silences for 8.5 seconds at a 90% chance. 13 sec #'NecroMorph' (Active 3) Reanimates a dead enemy for 17.5 secs as her ally. Resurrection is impossible (for the duration?) and increases it's Atk and Def by 126%. 23.6 sec #''Frozen Enchanted'' (Passive 1) Increases Weapon attack and Armor Defense by 20% for Self. #''Location of Death'' (Passive 2) Reduces Enemies' Normal Attack by 40%. #'Normal Attack:' Increases Int. __NOEDITSECTION__ | Category:Tab page